An Unusual Friend
by boshrocks
Summary: Hermione has a secret that even the rest of the Golden Trio doesn't know. How long will she be able to keep it, especially when he is determined to get her? inspired by the Snape/Lily friendship. way better than it sounds, i promise.
1. Moonlit Meeting

Ron stretched out in the bright blinding sunlight as they left the school and headed out into the grounds

Ron stretched out in the bright blinding sunlight as they left the school and headed out into the grounds. The trio of sixth years had just been released from the great hall where they had spent the last three hours fighting with a written exam on potions. But now the exams were over and as they made their way to the lake they were looking forward to a week of R and R before the holidays began.

"Finally we're done with exams." Harry said as closing his eyes to the sun and almost tumbling down the steps.

Ron nodded and tried not to snigger at his best friend. "That last one was a killer."

"Really? I didn't think so." Hermione laughed and received the expected effect; the eyes of her best friends rolled in her direction. Then she almost fell down the steps herself as Draco Malfoy and his cronies pushed past her. Subtly he passed her a note as he pushed past her and gave her a barely discernable wink. She hid her smile and followed Harry and Ron out to the lake.

As they sat down under their favourite tree Hermione noticed that Draco had settled quite nearby. He sent her a private smile and made faces at her for a little while.

"Can you believe we're done with sixth year? The year's flown by." Hermione said turning her attention back to her friends and concealing her smirk.

"I know. Seems like yesterday we were saving you from that troll." Harry teased. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco who sniggered. As Harry and Ron started discussing the holidays Hermione seized the opportunity and read Draco's note.

_Tiger,_

_Tyger burning bright_

_In the forests of the night_

_Midnight_

_Dragon_

She looked up at Draco and nodded, before turning back to her friends.

"Fine then," Ron was saying. "Go back to your aunt and uncles for a week, and then come back to the Burrow. It'll be no fun without you there. The twins are coming back and they've promised us a sampling of their newest merchandise and they said to make sure you were there for at least most of the summer."

"Fine, I'll do that." Harry smirked at Hermione. "What about you 'Mione?"

"She's coming strait back to the Burrow with us, like she always does." Ron said before Hermione had a chance to answer.

"Not this time, boys. I won't see you until the last week I'm afraid. My parents are taking me on a tour of New Zealand this summer. Something about making up lost time." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco snigger and send her a very amused look. Covering her mouth from Harry and Ron she stuck her tongue out at Draco who cracked up laughing.

"That sucks. Who's going to nag us this summer about every little thing we do?" Harry said smirking.

"I'll fill Ginny in on the drill. I'm sure she'll more than suffice." Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled again.

At midnight that night a tiger slipped noiselessly out of the front doors and padded across the dark dewy grass. It made a dark shadow in the light of the full moon which bathed the grounds in a crisp white light. A dark shape passed overhead and disappeared into the forbidden forest. The tiger almost smiled as it gathered speed and followed the shape into the dark shadow of the forest.

Skidding to a silent halt in a clearing near the edge of the forest the boy looked up as Hermione stood up.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to sneak out tonight?" she told him.

"Gryffindor party underway then? Celebrating the end of the exams?" he replied coolly.

"And Slytherin isn't?"

"Oh they were. But I don't think the writhing bodies will notice if mine isn't one of them."

"I'm sure they won't." Hermione smirked and went to sit beside him on the fallen tree.

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

"Moi? Innocent little moi?" she gave him a dose of puppy-dog eyes batting her eyelids.

"Don't give me that. You're not half as innocent as your friends think you are."

"You would know wouldn't you? Only you know the dark side of Hermione Granger."

"I'm flattered."

"It's all your fault, I'm like that. Thanks to your influence and friendship I very nearly got sorted into Slytherin."

"I wish you had been." Draco reached over and took her hand.

"Sometimes I do too. But I don't think I'm evil enough to be in Slytherin. Also if I was then we probably wouldn't have our spies in the enemy camp."

Draco dropped her hand. "I think we have to come clean soon. Dad says Voldemort will attack Hogwarts next year. Calls it the Battle for Hogwarts."

"I think we should go to Dumbledore and tell him. He can help us decide what to tell Harry."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"Your mum wrote to me this week and pointed out some new spots for us to visit this summer. She suggested we check them out. She's still trying to get us together."

"The woman never learns, does she?" Draco laughed and Hermione joined him. "But I don't think we could manage it. Friendship's hard enough to keep secret."

"A romantic entanglement wouldn't be that difficult to conceal. If Lavender and Parvati can do it I see no problem with us doing the same."

"Lavender and Parvati?"

"Began in fourth year after the Yule Ball. Apparently Harry was so awful to Parvati because he ignored her completely she decided she'd had enough of men forever. Padma chose the same course but she has had several different partners."

"But for us, what about love? Being unable to keep eyes and hands off each other. Aching for the others touch every minute of the day. I think it would be nearly impossible to hide love, especially for us."

"There is such a thing as self-control, you know." Hermione smirked and failed to notice Draco's hurt look.

Draco paused before he spoke again. "Tiger, can I ask you something? If we didn't have to hide it, would you go out with me?"

"Oh dear, Dragon. That kind of question could open all sorts of doors that I don't think we want opened."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I would." In the dark Hermione misread his triumphant expression. "Stop smirking at me, Dragon."

"I can't help it. To be honest I thought you'd say no and then say that you'd rather go out with Harry or Ron."

"I would never go out with either of them. Ron is, quite frankly, a complete idiot and Harry annoys me too much with that hero-complex thing he has. You're different from them. You just get me. I think it's because we've been friends for so long. Besides, you already know everything there is to know about me and it hasn't made you run a mile."

"How could it?"

"I have nothing to hide from you." Hermione went on. "We've already done stuff that most couples do or wouldn't do for matters of hygiene. I honestly think that the secrecy issue is practically the only reason we haven't started going out with each other."

"As usual you're probably right. Oh, by the way…New Zealand?"

"I'm running out of countries. New Zealand's far enough away to excuse late letters home and our summer is their winter so I could see them at the end of the summer without a tan and they won't question it. And this way we get the whole summer to ourselves."

"I'm not complaining. At least we don't have to sneak around at home."

"Well we do from your Slytherin friends when they come to visit. And if Pansy Parkinson even so much as tries to do what she did last summer I will seriously hex her into next year."

Draco laughed. "She wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes she was. The girl's got as much subtlety as an orang-utan on the north pole!"


	2. Duel For The Cup

The great hall buzzed with talk as the end of term feast got underway

The great hall buzzed with talk as the end of term feast got underway. Hermione couldn't help having fun, not only with the countless stories and jokes that flew around her ears from the merry sixth formers. Being in the sixth year they were allowed butterbeer on occasions like this, which only helped to make the atmosphere jolly. She was also enjoying the faces Draco was making at her from the Slytherin table while no one else was looking.

One thing was troubling her though and she couldn't think what it was. Draco noticed her expression and, having known her so long, knew what was troubling her. Smiling at her he pointed towards the enchanted ceiling. Her eyes caught sight of the banners and she understood. Usually the house that won the house cup would have their colours displayed, but not this time. The school banners were flying, emblazoned with the school crest.

She pointed out this fact to her classmates who then spent the next ten minutes speculating the reasons for this. Even Hermione didn't know.

An explanation was offered before pudding appeared. Dumbledore had stood up and was moving round the table to the golden lectern and was obviously about to speak to the students. "Good evening, students. Might I crave your attention before we progress with pudding? As you may have noticed the winning house colours are not hanging tonight. The reason is simple. We have a tie. The points stand thus; in last place with six hundred and twenty points Hufflepuff, with six hundred and fifty five points Ravenclaw in third place, but Gryffindor and Slytherin are both tied for the lead with seven hundred and thirty seven points apiece. This has not happened since 1892. Now that I think of it, that instance was also between Gryffindor and Slytherin." A smattering of sniggers from the students. "There is an ancient school rule to declare the winner of the cup when there is a tie. A champion is chosen from each of the tied houses and they duel for the cup. Since next years Head Boy and Girl come from these houses they will duel. Would Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger kindly make their way up to the front, please?"

Hermione's eyes sought Draco's and the shock was readable on both their faces. Draco grinned at her and she smiled back as they rose together and slowly made their way through the cheering hall to where Dumbledore stood.

Draco and Hermione took their wands from their pockets. Maintaining eye contact they took up the duelling salute.

"I may have to call you mudblood. Sorry." Draco muttered. She smirked threateningly back. They turned around and paced five paces each and slowly turned around.

Draco, like a true Slytherin, turned around before she did and hexed her before she faced him. Her uniform and robes tore revealing a tattoo of a tiger on her shoulder.

"Dirty pool old boy." She said coolly finishing her turn. She stayed very still and then suddenly threw a spell at him. His hair was suddenly long and coloured red and gold. He let out a high pitched squeak of indignation as he held out a lock and examined it. Hermione smirked again. "That colour suits you Draco. You should make it permanent." The Gryffindors laughed spitefully.

Draco almost growled at her. "You'll pay for that, mudblood. This is for the slap." His spell hit her a second later and her hair was now silver and green. Her hands flew to her hair. He smirked the Malfoy smirk and her eyes narrowed. The Slytherins cheered and Draco bowed to them like an actor taking his curtain calls, milking it for all it was worth.

Hermione watched him, her rage growing. Draco continued to bow until he turned into a white ferret with a pop. Hermione stood behind him with his wand in her hand and the Malfoy smirk on her face. Behind them Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Snape, who sat beside her, and gave a resounding and triumphant "Ha!"

Hermione grabbed the ferret as it tried to run up her leg and held him at eye height. Draco struggled and she gave him a little shake. "Stop that. Admit defeat?" the ferret shook his head. "Very well." Hermione said. "You asked for it. I think magic is done for now." She dropped him and turned him back into a human in time for him to hit the floor heavily. "Oops." She said innocently.

Draco scooped up his fallen wand and they stood there for a moment and then cast the disarming spell at exactly the same moment. Both wands flew off out of sight.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Wrestling match?"

"I can't fight you, you're a girl. Only just, but I still can't hit a girl." Draco said gallantly.

"You've done it before. We wrestle at least once every summer." Vaguely Hermione heard the hall give a collective gasp. "Come on," she whispered. "Do this, I'll do that thing you've been trying to make me do for years."

She didn't know why she was so desperate to beat him, but she supposed that it was all acting and he did deserve some of it for all the times he had pranked her over the summers.

"Alright then." Draco launched himself at her and after a complicated moment he lay on the floor face down with her knee resting on the small of his back and one of his arms twisted around.

"Now do you admit defeat?" she asked him.

"Never!" he shouted defiantly and tried to get up. Her knee forced him down again.

"Give it a rest. I've won."

Draco craned his neck around and glared at her. "Slytherins don't back down."

"Until Gryffindors force them to." Hermione pressed down more heavily making him cry out in pain, before she took herself off him and smirked the Malfoy smirk perfectly. "Say it." she demanded clearly.

"No!" Draco moved so fast that she had no time to defend herself. Before she knew what was happening he was pinning her down on her back. "Surrender?"

"Gryffindor's don't surrender."

"You leave me with no choice." He smirked and then kissed her forcefully. Once again the gasp ran a lap around the hall. Hermione could almost hear the rage building up from her house mates.

Somehow Hermione managed to roll them over so she was on top and she pulled out of the kiss. "You haven't dared do that since we were fourteen." She said getting up. "Get up." she ordered him. He did so.

"I'm sorry, Tiger. I just knew that was the way to make you surrender."

Her eyes widened dangerously. Slowly she drew her arm back and he flinched, knowing that she was about to hit him. Then her shaking hand relaxed and she lowered it closing her eyes. Slowly she turned and got down off the platform. Draco stared at her in shock.

"Wait." He called making her stop and turn. "What just happened? I don't know why you showed me mercy. I know how hard you can punch, and when you're that angry you could have probably sent me through the wall with a single punch. And I know I probably deserved it, but why didn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't help matters. It wouldn't change anything. And I can't hurt you."

"Think we should tell everyone why?"

"No, not yet." She turned and started walking to her seat.

But she hadn't gone five paces before Draco shouted "Stop. You win. You're a much better person than I am. Gryffindor wins the cup."

She turned and smiled as Dumbledore changed the school banners to Gryffindors. He then returned their wands to them and smiled. Hermione came back to the platform.

"Game, set and match. Gryffindor's point." Hermione twirled her wand around her fingers before she stuck it behind her ear and dusted off her hands. She looked at Draco and smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk.

"You tricked me." Draco realised. The rest of the hall looked stunned but then the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws started to applaud.

"And you're surprised?" Hermione started laughing.

"How could you do that to me?" he got down off the platform.

"Draco, honey, I'm a girl. It's what we do best. Look, I've said it once and I'll say it again, don't mess with me." She said with almost a note of pity in her voice.

"You'd think I'd learn by now, wouldn't you?"

She chuckled a little. "Not you. You have a very stubborn streak of…well, stubbornness."

"I can't believe you'd be so devious."

"The Malfoy smirk isn't the only think I've picked up from you."

"So," Dumbledore said from behind them. "I think now would be the ideal time to tell the truth about your friendship, wouldn't you agree?" he asked Hermione and Draco as they turned slowly and stared at him. "Come back up here and we will tell them the truth."

"No sir, I don't think now's the right time." Hermione said exchanging glances with Draco.

"Come now. You've as good as told everyone already."

"No sir." Hermione said firmly. "The revelation can wait until after the summer." Her tone meant that the topic was closed.

"That was close." Draco muttered to her as they turned back to go to their seats.

"Too close."


	3. Coming Home

Hermione sat on the train the next day smiling to herself as though remembering a joke from times past

Narcissa Malfoys mouth dropped open when she saw Hermione and Draco heading her way on the station platform. They still had the dyed hair from their duel.

"Dare I ask what happened?" she asked as they neared.

The friends exchanged a look. "I don't think you want to know." Hermione said while Draco snorted.

The three of them apparated away from the station and landed outside the large and imposing Malfoy Manor. Hermione smiled to see it again.

"Where's dad? He's usually here waiting for us."

"He's …fishing, dear."

"Oh no. What's happened?" Hermione said. Lucius only went fishing when he was beyond furious or when something had gone horribly wrong.

"Problems with the Zambini's."

"Now what's she done?" Draco chuckled in memory of Blaise's diva mother.

"She's claiming this house rightfully belongs to her." Narcissa directed a few house elves towards the trunks.

"She's another woman that never learns." Draco said pointedly to Hermione who stifled a laugh.

"You're the one who never learns." She fired back.

"Hey! Hey! Hold on. We haven't even unpacked the trunks yet and you're already biting each others heads off. Where did this one come from, this time?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco childishly and turned to Narcissa. "We had to duel for the cup last night. And I won by a landslide."

"Only because you tricked me!"

"Draco, face it, my brain is much bigger than yours, and a girl who doesn't know how to set a decent trap is a disgrace to her sex."

Next to her Narcissa laughed. "Very true."

Hermione smirked at Draco and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the front doors of the mansion. She knew what was coming and after a few steps up them, leapt over the stone rail and ran off towards the lake with Draco in hot pursuit. Narcissa, left behind, laughed like the little girl she felt she was, watching them. They had always been like that, ever since childhood.

She should know; she was there for most of it. Hermione had spent more time at the mansion than she had at home. Her parents had gone through a messy divorce when she was very young and she had been in the firing line constantly. Her parents had lived in the village near Malfoy Manor and both had moved away, giving Hermione and her little sister a choice over which parent they wanted to go with. In truth neither had wanted Hermione as magic was far too taboo for them and Hermione's early ability to do simple spells with Narcissa's wand had been part of her parent's fighting. Hermione had refused both of her parents and had gone to live with the Malfoys, who loved having her around.

It had been Draco who first discovered Hermione's talent for magic and they had spent many summers browsing the Malfoys vast library and sifting through the attic or storerooms of the house. They knew the differences in the characters of Hermione and Draco would mean that they went into different houses and they had come up with the 'Mudblood Plan' a few weeks before they started school. They also knew that she would have to go to the Burrow for at least a part of all their summers but they made the most of the time they did have together and had fun inventing places for 'Hermione's parents' to take her away to so she wouldn't have to spend too much time away from the manor. She loved all her friends but knew that the Golden Trio didn't get on with Draco, so she had to keep it secret.

Narcissa heard Hermione scream and knew that Draco, being faster and more athletic, must have caught her. Their fights were only ever in fun and Narcissa could hear laughter amongst the shrieks. She laughed herself and went inside.

Lucius looked up from fishing as the two teens dashed towards him, laughing and screaming happily. He laughed at them and was almost knocked back by the downdraft caused by the two of them flashing past him. Behind him he became aware of a somewhat louder scream followed by a thud and rustle of leaves. Once more Draco had chased her into the patch of woodland bordering their estate. What they did in that wood was not for him to judge. Although he had a pretty good idea.

Draco stared down at Hermione who lay under him, arms above her head pinned there by Draco's hands and caught his breath.

"You know you shouldn't run away from me. It just makes me want you more."

"Draco, you mustn't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Makes me uncomfortable. Oh, speaking of uncomfortable. Get off me!"

Draco shook his head with that infuriatingly cunning smile planted on his face. Hermione struggled and writhed under him trying to get out. The cunning smile morphed into a smirk. Draco leant down and kissed her along her jaw line and down her neck.

Trying not to let her breath catch in her throat, Hermione smiled at the sensation. "You do know that you're taking advantage of me, don't you?"

He pulled himself up again and looked into her eyes. "Relax. We're alone. I'm not going to tell anyone." This time his lips brushed her lips.

She moaned a little. Before pushing him off her. "No."

"Why not?" he leant on an elbow and looked at her.

She looked sideways at him. "It's complicated."

"Mione, relax. It's just me." his free hand toyed with a lock of her green hair.

"I know." She whispered.

"You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you, but nothing can ever happen."

"Only while we're at school. And things could change there." Hermione thought she saw hope glimmer in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We are the new heads; we have an awful lot of power. We could change the way people see me."

Hermione closed her eyes, afraid of what was coming. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

Draco took advantage of her closed eyes by snogging her passionately. The kiss was just about to get interesting when she pushed him off and ran back to the house.


	4. The Half Moon

Narcissa noticed that Hermione and Draco were very quiet over dinner

Narcissa noticed that Hermione and Draco were very quiet over dinner. Mind you, so was her husband. But she knew he was still fuming about Madame Zambini and her general diva-ness. Narcissa was worried about Draco, whom she noticed wasn't talking at all. Hermione kept the conversation going about school with her but Narcissa could tell that something wasn't right.

So, after dinner, she thought about how she could help. First she had to find out what was wrong. Hermione, she noticed, wasn't in the drawing room like she usually was, but glancing out of the big windows she saw Hermione sitting on the pier by the lake with her guitar. The old standby.

The evening sun was about to set as Narcissa crossed the grass to the pier. The lake was glassy and the sun painted dazzling colours onto it's surface. She could hear Hermione's voice singing along with her guitar. That was another secret she'd had to keep from her friends. Narcissa knew they ate away at her until she needed an escape. That was what Draco was there for. He was her escape. But when even he got too much for her, she came out here with her music.

Narcissa paused before going to sit beside her. The song she was singing was Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered. Narcissa smiled as she listened to the lyrics and waited patiently until she was finished. Then she went and sat beside her on the end of the pier.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi."

"You're getting really good, you know."

"Thanks."

Pause. They sat in silence watching the sun setting. The lake was boarded by trees but they could still see the colours paintballed onto the orange sky.

"We need to talk." They said together.

"You first." Narcissa said generously, hoping to be told rather than having to ask and appear nosy.

"I know you've been pushing me and Draco into dating, but how do you honestly think it would work. We'd blow each other up."

Narcissa smiled. "Oh darling. I only pushed you because I thought you needed a nudge. I've seen the way he looks at you, and as a woman I can recognise the signs of a woman in love. Having practically raised you both I know that you both, for all your bravery, have a definite shyness. It's natural; you're teenagers."

"I'm not in love."

"Are you sure? Ask your heart the truth."

"How do you know when you're in love?" Hermione absently strummed a little tune on her guitar.

"Love…it's hard to describe it. When you are in love, you can't stop thinking about the person. You don't want to sleep, because, finally, the reality is better than the dreams. When you're awake, you'll make any excuse to be with them."

"Is that what it was like with you?"

"I was in love passionately once. Not with Lucius though. Don't get me wrong I do love him, but I married him by the arrangement of our parents. It was while we were at school. I fell for the most unlikely person. I fell for a Gryffindor."

"You did?"

"Yes. So badly. He was handsome and clever, and charming and funny. Most of the school was in love with him. But he loved another. I don't know if you know this but I was in the same year as Severus Snape and the marauders. I didn't know my love was in love with another. We were paired up quite a bit in potions, for, although he was very clever, he wasn't brilliant at potions. As you know I always have been. Knowing Severus for so long I suppose. And we seemed to get on. I thought that he thought I was alright. That he considered me a friend."

"Weren't you?" Hermione watched the shape of the half moon reflected in the water from behind them and thought how it reflected how she felt; in two minds, unsure.

"I made the mistake of telling him that I was in love with him." Narcissa continued. "I didn't mean to, it slipped out in a little argument. He told me about the girl he was in love with. Confessed that he'd been in love with her from the moment he met her. But he said he knew how I felt, because she was rejecting him constantly. But, like a spaniel, he maintained to try and win her. He kept hopeful, and it paid off. He later married her."

"Who was he?"

"James Potter."

"Harry's dad?"

"One and the same. Lucius never knew about it. And he still doesn't. I'll thank you not to tell him."

"I won't. I understand that Harry is very like his father, so I know how easy it would be to fall for the Potter men. I once believed I loved Harry as more than a friend. But I soon realised that it was nothing more than a crush and then I added Weasley family into the equation. Ginny has been completely in love with Harry since before she met him, courtesy of Ron's stories and letters about him. And Ron has been in love with me for years." As she spoke she put the guitar on the pier behind her.

"And you have secret friends. I never fully realised how complicated your friendships are."

"Like you said, I'm a teenager. Hormones do cause problems."

"I remember." Narcissa shuddered.

"I hate them. They mess with your head. As do boys."

"What has Draco done this time?"

"You said you could read his looks. I can too. And recently, I think he wants me to. And I…don't know how I love him. As a friend, a brother, a boyfriend? I don't know."

Narcissa laughed sympathetically and put her arm around Hermione, who cuddled up to her like a daughter. "Do you ever picture your wedding day?"

"Don't all girls?"

"Exactly. When you make your big appearance in the service, and you look at the groom, who is he? Does he even have a face?"

Hermione thought about it. "He does." She said softly. Then she covered her face in her hands. "Oh Merlin. He's Draco, as I see him in five or six years. It's always been him."

Narcissa smiled. "That's how you know how you feel about him." she kissed Hermione on the forehead and stood up. "Don't stay out too late." With that she walked back to the house leaving a very confused Hermione.

Blindly she reached for the guitar. The tune she started to strum was Could It Be (Christy Carlson Romano)

"I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see, you were always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew, could it be that it's true that it's you?" Hermione sang to the night without gaining the hoped-for comfort.


	5. Morning Breath

That night Hermione couldn't sleep

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. And because she couldn't sleep Draco couldn't either. His room was opposite hers and he could hear her guitar playing into the darkness. She only ever did that when she was very confused and needed comfort. He was tempted to get up and find out what was wrong and help her. But then, he figured his bed was too comfortable and it was warm now; if he got up and helped her, it would get cold.

Pretty soon he vaguely heard the music stop and sighing happily went to sleep.

When he awoke in the morning there was a shape in the bed next to him. Gently turning it over he discovered it was Hermione clad in very scanty and sexy red silk pjs. Draco smiled happily as a shaft of sunlight snuck in through the gap in the curtains and caught her hair, momentarily making it glow and giving her the appearance of a halo. Hermione turned her head in her sleep and the sunlight caught her eyes. Blinking and shielding her eyes she sat up and then woke up. Then she seemed to realise that the room was green and black instead of red and black. This puzzled her sleepy brain.

"What am I doing here?"

"Sleeping in my bed apparently." Draco said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"How did I get here? I fell asleep in my bed."

"I guess you were sleepwalking again."

"I don't sleepwalk."

"Hm? Yes you do. Remember that time you woke up with me trying to save you from drowning in the lake? Or the numerous times I've found you in the kitchen digging into a tub of chocolate ice cream?" Draco sat up.

"That last one wasn't sleepwalking. All girls need a late night chocolate fest, preferably with another girlfriend."

"But you don't have one of those in this house. Except mother."

"Maisy the house elf keeps me company." Hermione toyed with the duvet anxiously, almost ashamed at her confession.

Draco laughed. "Only you would have a binge fest with a house elf."

Hermione scowled and grabbed the pillow from behind her and gave Draco a good walloping with it. He grabbed the pillow and chucked it onto the floor. When she reached past him to grab the other pillow he pinned her down on the bed.

"Getting a bit repetitive this, isn't it?" she joked, smiling up at him.

"I just want to know one thing. Why did you sleepwalk into my bed?"

"Because."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Hermione paused. "Nope." The smile turned into a smirk as she fought to get up. He was too strong though.

"Tell me."

"No." she said stubbornly. He pouted and she wrenched one of her hands free and pulled him down to her by his pyjama collar. "I'll show you why." With that she pressed her lips to his and put her emotions into her lips.

Taking advantage of his astonishment she slipped off the bed and made her way to the door where she paused. "Oh and Draco, you have really bad morning breath." And, that said, she ducked out of the room and across the hall into hers.

Left behind Draco tested his breath and shuddered.


	6. Party Time

After that first morning they were inseparable

After that first morning they were inseparable. She slept in his bed at night, cuddled close, and they would fall asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats. They spent all day together either outside by the lake or in their music room writing songs together. He fed her bites from his plate at dinner or breakfast and played footsies with her under the table. Neither stopped smiling for a whole week. It was all a bit of a love montage from a cheesy chick flick.

Then came the downer, in the form of Blaise Zambini's eccentric mother. The Malfoys had to host a number of parties that summer and in the first one Madame Zambini showed up uninvited. Naturally she made a scene about the rightful ownership of the house. Lucius, Hermione could tell from her hiding place behind the canvas with the hole in it, was trying to keep his temper firmly in check but with tremendous difficulty. She felt so sorry for him. Draco, too, was suffering, talking to Blaise and Pansy Parkinson and trying to make nice.

Occasionally he would send Hermione a quick glance which she knew meant 'Help me!'. Taking careful aim with her wand Hermione sent a stinging jinx at Pansy. Pansy reacted as though she had been stung by a bee. Hermione then put the repeating charm on the spell so she got stung all evening.

About ten minutes later Lucius sidled up to Hermione's hiding place. "Mione? I know you're there." he said out of the side of his mouth, casually leaning on the wall with a goblet of wine near his mouth. "Take the secret passage up to the old musicians box. I want you to get a good vantage point and get rid of Zambini for me. She's driving me nuts."

"Will do, sir. Anyone else you want me to get?" Hermione hissed back.

"Draco looks like he needs some help with Blaise and Pansy. Oh and Cissy looks very much like she would like to strangle Parkinson's mother. And the Notts."

"They're your friends, aren't they?"

"They're backing Zambini. And they seem to be getting up to no good. Which isn't surprising considering who they are."

"Ah. See you after. Let me know if there's any more."

Hermione slipped through the numerous secret passages until she found the right one. Malfoy Manor was almost as old as Hogwarts and had more secret passages. Admittedly there were a few secret passages in Hogwarts that even the Weasley twins hadn't found, but Hermione and Draco had on their night time wanderings. They couldn't see each other in the daytime at school so they made up for it at night. It would be so much easier next year when they shared living space. Hermione mused on this as she climbed the creaking iron spiral staircase to the musicians gallery overlooking the entrance hall and the ballroom.

There was the party. There was Draco looking like he wanted to kill either himself or Pansy; with the latter being more likely. Hermione cringed as she heard Pansy's shrill giggle. The decibels that girl hit could give dogs an earache.

She saw Narcissa with her forced hostess smile. Pansy's mother was unbearable at the best of times. She was an older version of Pansy really. And yet her voice was even more vile than her daughters was. No wonder Pansy's father was deaf.

Hermione conjured a bucket of ice cold water and then levitated it over to Pansy's mother. Narcissa saw it coming and saw the source. Smiling she nodded subtly. Hermione let the contents tip over Mrs Parkinson and then brought the bucket back to her quickly. Ducked down behind the wooden frieze she sniggered as she heard the scream.

"Pansy, Adolfus, we are leaving. See you again soon Narcissa."

"So sorry, dear. The roof must have a leak."

"A leak!"

Peeking through the decoration on the frieze Hermione saw the distraught woman storming out, followed by some laughter and a small cheer.

Madame Zambini needed taking down a peg or two. Currently she was harassing Narcissa, clearly about the house. Lucius gallantly went to his wife's rescue. Hermione glared at her. Anyone standing near Hermione could almost hear the cogs in her head working out a plan to humiliate her. Then inspiration came. She saw Madame Zambini hand Narcissa a piece of parchment with a flourish and Hermione pointed her wand at her. She was wearing a glamorous red fifties style dress and very carefully Hermione cut a large part of the back of the dress out, so Madame Zambini was showing her knickers to everyone in the room. The red piece of silk closely followed by the segment of white petticoat went flying up to Hermione and Lucius noticed it. He caught Hermione's eye and grinned at her.

A few of the other guests noticed the damaged dress and restrained sniggers. Then Madame Zambini herself seemed to notice a bit of a draught around the back of her legs. Then she caught sight of her behind in a mirror. Her eyes widened and her screech was almost at the decibel of Pansy's mother.

"Blaise!" she screamed. "My coat, at once!" Blaise noticed the problem and rushed for her brown fur coat. She put it on furiously and stormed out of the house without saying goodbye with Blaise following at her heels, doing his very best not to snigger. Once they were out of earshot most of the remaining guests cheered loudly. They all thought she deserved it.

Now for the Notts. Where were they? Ah. There he was, stealing the crystal decanters. And there she was, helping him. Where was their beastly little son? Slipping a firework into the huge vase of flower on the centre table…again. Oh dear. After accioing the decanters away from his parents while they were momentarily distracted she sent Ginny's favourite spell at the boy. As she collected the decanters and set them down gently next to the bucket, she heard his cries of fear and moments later heard him dash from the house, flying bat bogies in hot pursuit. A moment later she closed her eyes as the floral masterpiece exploded showering everyone with flowers, water and glass.

After that the guests seemed to leave rather hurriedly. As the door closed behind the last one Hermione leant over the frieze and casually held the red silk piece of Zambini's dress over the edge and gave it a little jaunty wave.

"Hermione, you are amazing." Lucius said admiringly.

"Want your decanters back?" Hermione levitated them down and then apparated down to the entrance hall herself.

"You didn't have to go this far." Draco said, stooping and picking up a red rose from the floor at his feet.

"I didn't do that. That was the handiwork of a Nott. I think he's been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was one of their fireworks." She fished it out from under a shard of glass. "Yup. It's one of theirs."

Draco handed the rose to her and she smiled at him warmly.

"Oh no." Narcissa said from behind them.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Zambini has issued a challenge. Draco I'm afraid you have to fight Blaise for the rights of the house."

"What?"

"Coming of Age Challenge. The two heirs. And their fiancés." Narcissa said with difficulty.

"She's reviving the Coming of Age Challenge? That hasn't been around for two hundred years." Lucius said taking the parchment Zambini had handed Narcissa earlier.

"What do you have to do?" Hermione asked Draco, putting her arms around him.

Draco hugged her back. "It's an all round competition. Sing, dance, act, duel, performance of magic, quidditch penalties. That kind of thing."

"Fiancé?" Lucius mused.

"I don't have a fiancé. And neither does Blaise."

"Yes he does. Pansy's mother was bragging about it earlier. She's engaged him to Pansy. We need to find you one." Narcissa said.

"What about Hermione? She's the only girl I've ever wanted to marry."

"She is perfect, apart from one thing."

"I'm a muggle born. But I have an idea about that. I'm not completely muggle born. I'm one of Rowena Ravenclaw's descendants. That gets me some brownie points and we could say that there is a prophesy about the son of the Malfoy clan and the long lost daughter of Ravenclaw. Or something."

"You're so clever."

"And with me by your side we're guaranteed to win this Challenge thing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Have you not heard me sing? I can dance too, and we both know how well we can act. Magic is easy, I can teach you some special hexes so you'll win the duel. I don't see a problem."

"I don't know if we'll be able to pull off the prophesy thing." Lucius said.

Hermione gave him a slow look. "There's always persuasion."

"You really should have been a Slytherin." Draco kissed her on the forehead.


	7. Challenge

A few weeks later came the day for the Coming of Age Challenge

A few weeks later came the day for the Coming of Age Challenge. It was to be held in the quidditch stadium at Hogwarts and so many people turned up to see it. Word had got round so half of the wizarding community had pitched up. Press from the Daily Prophet, officials from the ministry, teachers, students, parents, even the Minister of Magic turned up.

"I don't know about this." Hermione said peeking out from the Gryffindor changing room where she and the Malfoys had been allowed to set up for the day. The Zambinis and the Parkinsons were in the Slytherin one.

"Don't worry. We can't fail." Lucius said.

"I'm just worried about the quidditch. I'm not a chaser. And we haven't really practiced that part." Draco said running a hand over his Nimbus 2001.

"But I am a chaser. The Weasleys have a summer tournament for fun and I'm always a chaser." Hermione smiled. "Just leave it to me. I'm allowed to do the penalties. Trust me. Zambini won't know what hit him. I have an arm that can throw a quaffle through a wall. Not many people know that. He certainly doesn't."

"It's a big crowd. Blimey. Who knew it would be such big news?"

"Consider, my dear, we are the first family of wizards and Madame Zambini is a very famous woman. Of course it caused a stir. That and the shock prophesy about Hermione."

Hermione looked at her engagement ring tenderly. It was a huge ruby surrounded with diamonds.

"Looks like it's time." Draco said. He sighed and Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He raised it and kissed her hand gently. "Come, my princess. We've got some butt to kick."

"Good luck. We'll be watching closely." Narcissa hugged them both and they left the changing room.

Blaise and Pansy were waiting for them, looking determined and smug. Hermione simply oozed confidence as she strolled out to face them. Draco took his cue from her and tried his best to appear self-assured.

The Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, and a select committee of judges moved forward to explain the order.

"Well, well, well." Dumbledore said. "Drama thy name is magic. We are your judges today. The Challenge will begin with quidditch penalties, followed by acting, then dancing, the duel between you boys, the traditional fiancés potion task, then the song, and closing with the performance of magic. Blaise and Pansy, as the challengers, can go first in all events, barring the duel and the potions. The results will be revealed at the end of the day. Any questions? Good. And good luck to both of you."

Draco and Pansy took to the air. Pansy was to be chaser first and Draco was a tolerably good keeper. Tolerably was an understatement. He didn't let a single one through. Hermione and Blaise then took to the air. Blaise, on the other hand, let every one through. Including himself when she threw it so hard it hit him in the gut and sent both him and the quaffle through the goal hoop.

Something caught her eye behind the goal hoop. She stopped cheering when she realised who it was.

Harry, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and the whole Weasley family sat in the stands staring at her in shock. Hermione's free hand covered her mouth.

Draco, on the ground below, followed her eye line. He gasped.

The proceedings had to pause to bring Blaise round and Hermione flew over to where her friends were sitting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said we should come." Harry's voice shook as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny said.

"About what?"

"You and Malfoy. The fact that you're not in New Zealand like you said you were. The fact that you're engaged to a Malfoy. That you're doing this." Harry accused.

"I meant to tell you next term. I wouldn't have you find out this way. I have to go." Blaise was standing up. "I'll explain afterwards."

"Good luck." Neville called shyly and hopefully as she flew away.

Blaise and Pansy performed their scene from Hamlet very badly and Draco and Hermione outshone them by miles with their performance of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Hermione noticed several of the judges wiping a tear away during their performance, such was the emotion.

They also outshone them with their classic dance of the polka set to a muggle song from the 1940's, Pennsylvania 6-5000. Blaise and Pansy's meagre and clumsy attempt at a tango wasn't really up to par.

Blaise's duelling skills, too, were below average. Draco took him out within minutes, using some of the spells Hermione had taught him. Hermione and Pansy went head to head in the concoction of a very complex Polyjuice potion, a potion they hadn't yet encountered in the school. Hermione smiled and completed it quickly and efficiently and mostly from memory whilst Pansy struggled to make head or tail of the instructions on the parchment.

Everyone was surprised by the quality of the singing from Hermione and Draco as they performed a difficult rendition of Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better from the muggle musical Annie Get Your Gun. On the other hand, Pansy's shrill voice was almost unbearable as she sang a popular song by the Weird Sisters with Blaise, who wasn't much better.

Hermione and Draco, being the brightest students in the year, performed beautiful magic accompanied by a beautiful song by Hermione of her own devising. Blaise and Pansy messed up their spells and got in each others way.

Therefore it was unsurprising when the judges declared the Malfoy home was still belonging to the Malfoy family. Afterwards Hermione's friends flooded onto the grass to get the full story from her.

"Now, Hermione, care to explain?" Lupin said.

Hermione took a deep breath and exchanged looks with Draco. "I suppose I must. Draco has been my friend for many, many years. He took me in when my family abandoned me, since he was my best friend."

"Abandoned you?"

"Yes, Ron. My family didn't like magic. I showed an early ability to do magic, helped by Draco. My parents divorced when I was very young and I moved into Malfoy Manor. I didn't tell you because it wasn't your burden to bear. You had enough troubles without adding mine."

"But we've met your parents." Arthur Weasley said, confused.

"They weren't my parents. We enlisted the help of a married couple in the village where we grew up. They posed as my parents whenever necessary."

"But what about the mudblood thing?"

"A few weeks before we came to Hogwarts in first year, we realised that our different personalities would mean that we were in different houses. And we decided not to tell the magical world about us. It was all acting."

"But he's Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"Yes, and he's my closest friend. Yes, Harry and Ron, he's a better friend than you are. He actually listens to me. He knows things about me that I could never tell you. Don't get me wrong, after him, you are my best friends. And I do love you all."

"What about this prophesy thing that surfaced recently?" Tonks asked.

"It started out as a story, a lie so I could help Draco today. Then we did some digging and we found out that it was true. Centuries ago it was foretold that a bushy haired lion and a silver eyed snake would fall in love and be the salvation of the world. They would be the descendants of two founders and be in rival houses, be of different bloods and have a surprising friendship."

"It all fit." Draco put in, taking Hermione's hand. "Shocking though it was, it fit. We knew you would all react like this, but we aren't going to make excuses. We have had to hide our friendship, and only I have seen how hard it was for Hermione to lie to you all. She wanted to tell you, but then the petty rivalry started. It was a part I was playing, nothing more. I have the greatest respect for you Harry. My whole family does."

"Still, how could you do this to us?" Harry spat.

"To be fair I was friends with Draco long before I met you. You have every right to be angry with me for keeping so much from you, but you shouldn't hate me for it."

Her friends were silent, waiting. Hermione and Harry were still staring at each other, unsure of what was the other was going to do.

"So," Ron broke in, "Who do you choose? Him or us?"

"You're delivering an ultimatum?"

"Yes. You know how we feel about him. And we can never feel the same about you again." Harry said.

"I don't believe this. You're asking me to choose? I have dedicated my life to you. Ever since we became friends I have helped you and I didn't ask for anything in return. Every year you drag me into another life or death situation that I could quite happily live without. I have to check your homework every week because if I didn't you would fail. I have to be there to pick up the pieces when you have a fight. And yet, I am not allowed to have problems of my own. I'm perfect to you, right? But I don't have a soul. I'm boring so you don't bother to take an interest in me. And you think I like that role. My life is easy, to you it's all fun and games. Truth is, if I didn't have someone like Draco in my life I couldn't go on. I couldn't survive. I love you both, but friendship means you pay attention to your friends. Friendship means you accept their flaws and their good points. I honestly believe that all you see when you look at me is my brain. Draco sees my soul. To you I'm useful, but I'm not a person. And I'm sick of it. You know what, I'm glad you found out. Now I don't have to survive on three hours sleep a night because that's the only time I can safely see Draco. Now I don't have to hide it. Now I can live. I haven't liked keeping secrets from you, but I had to." With that Hermione walked off.

Harry ran after her, dragging Ron along with him, and caught hold of her hand. The others watched the three of them talking and left them to it. This was between the Golden Trio.

"So. Are you really going to marry Hermione?" Neville asked awkwardly.

"Yep. Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. I reckon no one could act that love in the Romeo and Juliet scene like you did, unless they loved the person they were acting it with."

"That's sweet, man."

"I am sweet."

"Come here, Neville. There's something I've got to say." Draco drew him aside and whispered something to him. Neville visibly paled and then came back to the group.

"Luna," he said shyly. She looked up at him and smiled in her dreamy way. Taking a deep breath he grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ginny cheered and when the trio came back to them a moment later they also cheered. A grinning Draco put an arm around her. "Sorted?"

"Of course. Time will heal it. I think they understand."

"Remarkably quick time, considering who it is." Draco said quietly hugging her completely. She hid her snigger in his shoulder.


	8. Sharing Secrets

Harry and Ron came back to Malfoy Manor that evening for supper and so they could talk with Hermione and learn the truth about where she lived

Harry and Ron came back to Malfoy Manor that evening for supper and so they could talk with Hermione and learn the truth about where she lived.

"So, this is my room."

Harry and Ron looked around the room. "It's a little dusty isn't it?"

"Well, these days I sleep in Draco's room across the hall."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that." Ron complained.

"Draco, go and get Maisy will you? Harry's right this room could use a clean." Hermione said.

"I have some business to talk to dad about anyway." Draco nodded, giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, and left the room. A moment later a little house elf, wearing a pillowcase like a toga came in and obediently started cleaning.

"You had it really good growing up didn't you?" Ron said peeking into her wardrobe.

"Well I didn't have parents or a blood family and I had to hide every time the Malfoys other friends showed up. I was hustled into the secret passages like they were ashamed of me. When they went on holiday I couldn't go in case anyone saw me. I was left here, alone with only Maisy and the rest of the house elves for company."

"Sorry miss."

"Nothing personal, Maise. The point is, while I do love the Malfoys, they were too preoccupied with people's opinions of them after the downfall of Voldemort. In private they were the perfect family but whenever other people were involved I may as well not have existed. They never officially adopted me anyway. When we had to go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies I had to be under a disillusionment charm. Talk about disillusioned."

"You've waited a long time to say that haven't you?" Harry said with a smile after a pause.

"You have no idea. Don't get me wrong I do love Draco but if I ever mentioned it to him then I would be homeless. He cares too much about his family, as he should, to let me stay around if he knew that even I found it hard to live here. The Malfoys have been so good to me, but I had no one to talk to about how I felt."

"What about us?"

"Ron, you know I couldn't tell you. There was too much at stake."

"You've had a difficult few years haven't you?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "My troubles were nothing compared to what you went through so I couldn't say anything."

"I think you need to learn as much about friendship as we do." Harry smiled back. "We're your best friends, you shouldn't have just assumed we wouldn't understand. If you'd been strait with us we could have forgiven anything."

"I guess I should have been honest with you from the start instead of keeping it all in."

"Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"You got on Draco's bad side early and I know what you're all like. You can all get very testosteroney. Must be a malady of being a guy. All three of you also happen to be very protective of me. Although why you thought I needed protection is a complete mystery to me."

"After your performance today, I agree." Ron chuckled.

"If I had told you, even in first year, you would have probably done your very best to hurt and humiliate Draco. As for me, well let's just say that the Golden Trio would have been the Golden Duo."

"And what about the music? The way you sang earlier was just wow. I mean you hit notes I thought only blackbirds could hit." Harry said plucking at the strings on her guitar.

"Thanks. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Clearly. So, why don't we do what we should have done from the start? Why don't we be honest with each other and tell the secrets we should have shared in first year?"

Hermione went to sit on her bed. Ron joined them on the bed. "Sounds good to me. Who's going to start?"

"Let's start with the obvious stuff. Love and relationships. I have never been in love, nor have I even passed first base. Well I have only had one girlfriend and that didn't go all that well." Harry admitted.

"I didn't want to have to admit this but I'm rounding third with Alicia Spinnet." Ron said sheepishly.

"I didn't even know you were going out with her." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, going on six months now."

"Nice." Hermione nodded. "You're going to be shocked about this, but I am by no means innocent."

"Second?" Hermione shook her head. "Third?" again she shook her head. "Fourth?"

"I think I'm on Ye Gods."

"Which one's that?" Harry asked confused.

"That's the one after fourth. The unhygienic one."

"Who with? Krum?"

"God no. With Draco."

"What about love itself for you two?" Harry asked while Ron demonstrated his impersonation of a guppy fish at feeding time.

"I realised a few weeks ago that I was in love with Draco, which explains why the engagement is real."

"I'm in love with Alicia." Ron said, apparently on automatic.

"Now secret talents. I've always had an ability to hear things over great distances. Don't ask me how though. Maybe it's another family trait."

"I can burp the school song." Unsurprisingly that one was from Ron.

"I'm very musical. I can sing, act, ballroom dance, write music, ballet dance, I can even ice skate like a professional. I play the guitar, piano, electric guitar, violin, cello, flute, harp, trumpet and the clarinet. This house has a storeroom of musical instruments as well as other magical items."

"Ice skating?"

"Yeah. There's a rink nearby and Draco and I spent quite a lot of time there. If you like we can pop down later and Draco and I can do one of our routines for you."

"Moving on to private fears. Sometimes I feel that I will never get married and I'm also a little scared that I'll turn into Voldemort. I'm getting more like him every day."

"I'm scared that Draco will cheat on me and abandon me and that we'll divorce like my parents did." Hermione lowered her eyes.

"Still spiders really. Oh and that Harry will rush off into danger that we don't come out of alive. Oh and Harry. When are you going to realise that Ginny is ready and waiting for you."

"Ginny huh? Okay, moving on. Any other secrets?"

"I read romance novels. Not just the innocent kind like Jane Austen or Charlotte Bronte. I also have a little collection of naughty ones."

"You really aren't innocent at all are you Hermione?"

"Harry dear, I only act innocent because I'm supposed to be the quiet little bookworm that sits in corners and follows around behind you and annoys everyone in class by knowing all the answers. I have to have fun somehow."

"Fair enough." Ron laughed. "Here's something you didn't know about me. I used to think I might be a bit gay."

"Say what?" Harry said looking scared.

"Yeah. For a few months I actually believed I was in love with you." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "You and Cedric Diggory."

"Well that's understandable. He was the most gorgeous guy in the school, and I used to think I was in love with Harry too."

"Now that I'm okay with. With his, not so much." Harry said, still shocked. "Give me a moment to get over Ron's confession."

"He faces Voldemort with no trouble but he falters at that." Ron said to Hermione. "So, I noticed at the duel you had at the feast that you had a tattoo on your shoulder. Anything else like that on your body?"

"Nothing really. Just five more tattoos, and six piercings."

"Where?"

"I have the Chinese symbol for wisdom on the back of my neck, tiger on shoulder, dragon on lower back, angel wings on upper back, eagle on other shoulder, the Chinese symbol for magic just below my elbow on the inside of my forearm. I have two piercings in each ear, my belly button and tongue."

"I have my nipple pierced." Harry broke in.

"So do I."

"And I knew about those. Firewhiskey and butterbear don't mix, as we found out." Hermione giggled.


End file.
